notorioussagefandomcom-20200215-history
Isle of Kent (Sage)
|petname1=blackwaggy }} Isle of Kent is a medium island located in the . There are five known routes from the island: , , , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Isle of Kent was the first island on the Sage Ocean to be opened for blockades. = Natural Resources = They can be bid on at the palace or the commodities market. = Buildings = The building theme on the Isle of Kent is 'Garden of England'. The island, being a medium, is currently at the maximum number of buildings allowed, with all infrastructure buildings in place. There are no more build options available to the governor, as all permissible buildings have been upgraded to their maximum respective capacities. ;Attraction: ;Bank : Ivy League (upgraded) ;Commodities market : Budding Traders (upgraded) ;Distillery : Hops to It (bazaar) :Butter Mug (upgraded) ;Estate agent : Peat's Oak (upgraded) ;House : ;Inn: Lettuce Inn (upgraded) ;Iron monger : Red Hot Pokers (bazaar) ;Palace : Rue the Day (upgraded) ;Shipyard : Dock Leaves (bazaar) :Hedge Cutters (upgraded) = Government = Isle of Kent is currently controlled by Black Flag. = History = On the rock spire in the west cane and tree forest, an inscription reads, "This island were fashioned by Yngvild." Isle of Kent is probably named for the early English settlement on present-day Kent Island, Maryland in the United States. Blockades : 2005-11-05: The Light Brigade defeated and Mushroom Kingdom in a three round sinking blockade. Shadow Company did not seriously contend after the first round. : 2005-11-12: Go with the Flow defeated Mushroom Kingdom in a three round sinking blockade. Mushroom Kingdom did not seriously contend after the second round, and The Light Brigade did not contend at all. : 2005-11-26: Go with the Flow successfully defended the island against Fear The Unknown. Fear The Unknown was made up largely of previous members of Mushroom Kingdom which disbanded shortly after Kent II. Fear the Unknown did not seriously contend this blockade at any stage, fielding no more than three ships at a time. It was widely speculated that the blockade of Kent (its third in four weeks) was simply a diversion to lure Go with the Flow away from assisting its ally, The Light Brigade, at their blockade of Spaniel. 2006-01-23: The Isle of Kent was sold to Notorious. The sale took place on January 11th, 2006. : 2007-02-03: Notorious defended the island in a three-round blockade against Les Aristocrates. At the beginning of round two Notorious reciprocated the war declaration from Les Aristocrates, making the blockade sinking. : 2007-02-10: Passive Aggression took the island in a three-round sinking blockade against Les Aristocrates and Notorious. Kent was transferred to Notorious by Passive Aggression at the beginning of April, 2007 , 2007-05-12: Notorious successfully defended the island in a three round sinking blockade against Royal Army. , 2007-07-22: Shadows Of Sage defeated Notorious in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-08-25: Good Grief took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade against defenders Shadows Of Sage and contenders Passive Aggression , 2007-09-1: Notorious took control of the island in a four round sinking blockade. , 2007-10-27: Notorious defended the island in a three round sinking blockade against Eternal Glory. The blockade ran concurrently with and , 2007-11-03: Eternal Glory took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2007-12-16: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-01-19: Notorious took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-03-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of T-N-T in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-03-22: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Vargas the Mad and his flag The Enlightened in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-07-29: Chuck Norris took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-08-16: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Shadows Of Sage in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-09-14: Eternal Glory took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-07-5: This island was successfully defended from the attack of Good Grief in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-07-18: Under the Influence was the original dropping flag, but did not contend. Ocean Masters ended the blockade after the first round. , 2010-03-21: Black Flag took control of the island in a Four round sinking blockade. Eternal Glory did not defend, but Good Grief did contend.